until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emily/@comment-24600453-20160927153629
Fun. I used to really dislike Emily, mainly because of her curt personality outside, which kind of makes her look like a drama queen. But now I've started to like her more and more, and she has turned out to be my fifth favorite character out of the 8 main characters, and second favorite female (If Beth and Hannah's not included) What I like about her character is how blunt, sharp tongued and not afraid to speak what's on her mind - Which is fun, cause that's what I used to dislike about her. I agree that Emily can be a bit bitchy, mean and bossy at times, which still can make me frown at times. She seems like a realistic character to me and I like that she's not fake and dare to be her real self, unlike a lot of others, who wear a facade. Although she can seem rocky, she still has a frail side and feel the need to be protected and loved, like she goes crazy when she loses Matt (If their relationship were high) But she is left alone, she gets up again and fight on her own. You could perhaps also say she is (kinda) protective, as she was the one who planned on going on the radio tower and saving her friends. Emily can be unfair at times, but she can admit she was wrong after that. She felt sorry for the prank on Hannah, almost cried when she discovered Beth's head and will be more kind to Matt in the end, if relationship was high. Emily isn't a heartless person. If Chris died and had a high relationship with Ash, she will comfort her, even thought their relationship isn't the best. She will also state she miss Hannah and Beth - Which makes me wonder if Emily and Hannah was good friends before the prank and she discovered her crush on Mike. You can find a twin clue where Sam, Hannah, Mike and Emily in a prom photo. Yeah, it could be that it was because Hannah was Sam's best friend and Sam kinda have a good relationship with Emily, so they just hung out randomly. Or maybe it could have been that Emily and Hannah was pretty good friends too. I mean, look Jess and Em was also good friends, before Emily got dumped for Jessica. Emily is so pissed off, that she constantly insult her ex friend. So maybe it could have been that Emily went berserk on Hannah only because she liked Mike, even though they were good friends. I also feel bad for Emily. She has also been through a lot, like the other characters in the game. Stuck alone in the mine, thinks her boyfriend died, blamed on for becoming a monster - Which almost got her killed. And except for Sam and Matt, no one seems to really sympathise with her. So, yeah I like Emily, even though a lot of people hate her. But that's okay, because everyone is allowed to have an opinion, right? :)